


Snowstorm: Hijack Week Winter of 2013

by EmmaLuLuChu



Series: Ship Weeks [2]
Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disability, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, au inspired by Drop Dead Fred, blind!jack, gonna see that a lot, last prompt will be in movie setting, more will be added as week goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/EmmaLuLuChu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we go again! Last Hijack Week of the year! Will update the rest of this week with the corresponding prompts for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i added more to this prompt, i don't think i'll be making any other changes to the others already completed, so just sit and wait for the last three if you've already read the other ones (i'm still deleting the others just bcs)

Hiccup was too interested in the Viking documentary playing on the TV to hear the soft open and close of the door, and was only pulled away when he felt somebody climbing onto the couch. He turned to find nothing until he felt a weight on his lap, then looked down and saw Jack laying there and burying his face into his stomach.

“Hi. Are you okay?”

He only got a shrug in response, so Hiccup muted the documentary and started to card his hands through Jack’s platinum blond hair.

“Is it your sister? You visited her today right?”

Jack’s sister, Mary, was diagnosed with neuroblastoma, a cancer in nerve cells that mostly affected infants and children, and had been in hospital for the last three months getting treatment. Hiccup had been to visit a few times, but Jack had asked him to stay at home today.

Jack slowly nodded and sighed, pulling himself closer to the comfort of his partner.

“She’s doing fine as she can be, it’s just. . . she looks so tired, and I try to make sure she’s happy when I see her, but it’s getting harder every time. . . “

Jack went silent after that, which was definitely out of character for him. He always had a way to fill the silence in a room, even in the worst of scenarios.

Hiccup wished he had that ability right now, just to make Jack the slightest bit brighter. He was good at something else though, and now was the time to do so.

He lifted Jack up slightly, whom noticed and pushed himself up, and struggled to shimmy himself down to a laying position. Then he pulled a blanket sitting on the top of the couch down, laying it over the two, and pulled Jack flush to his chest. He resumed carding his hands through the others hair, sometimes moving them down to rub his neck.

Hiccup relaxed when he felt Jack give a content sigh and nuzzle further into him, feeling the press of cold hands on his back.

“You’ve already done so much Jack. Mary’s lucky to have a brother like you. You’ll be a part of how happy she’ll be when she gets through this.”

The silence that followed worried Hiccup.

Jack had been very forceful about how Mary would survive, about how she would go into remission and be okay and see her next birthday and holidays and the next years and so on, how he would take her ice skating again as soon as she got the strength.

Jack should’ve immediately agreed with what he said, about how she’d be okay.

“. . . She will survive, Jack?”

The way Jack tightened against him said everything that needed said.

“. . . the chemo’s not helping, she’s so thin. . . her eyes are so hollow. . . “

Hiccup’s hands shook, arms encasing his head.

“That’s only temporary, Mary is going to be alright, you’ve said it yourself Jack. Soon she’ll be just like her old self, smiling and playing and being Mary. It’ll just take a few months, maybe a year or two, but she’s going to be okay.”

Jack’s head slowly turned side to side, and he felt the shivers all along his body coming from the other.

“. . . three months. . . that’s all. . . how can I call myself her brother?”

Hiccup squeezed and didn’t let up, his legs lifting and hooking around Jack’s, trying to touch their bodies together as much as possible, to try and protect him all he could.

He murmured to the other, reassuring him.

_It’s not your fault, you didn’t know, you go above what other brothers do, she’ll still love you, everything will be alright_

They fell asleep like that, protected from the harsh reality of outside and worries for just a precious couple of hours.


	2. Day 2: Moving in Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've kept this entirely the same, i like this prompt the way it is. whoo hoo for early uploading due to school!

In California, there lay a place called Anima Station, where you could find streets like Disney Drive and Dreamworks Way, and was home to some of the most nicest (and interesting) people around. On Dreamworks Way at the very end of the street sat a house that had been for sale for years, but just got bought recently, as evidence by the moving truck in front and the ‘For Sale’ sign recently pulled out and left on the porch. There were a few boxes still about in the yard, slowly being moved in by the two new occupants as they did their best to dodge their dog.

-

“Calm down Toothless, I’ll be there in a second!”

Hiccup was trying his best to hurry in organizing what boxes were already inside, it seemed as if every time he opened a box he had opened before it was filled with something entirely else, causing him to make a total mine field of the soon-to-be living room. His dog standing by the door and wagging his tail and whining wasn’t helping either.

He was ready to tear his hair out, there wouldn’t have been so many boxes if his boyfriend had just not brought in so many (and thankfully he had stopped after Hiccup told him at least fifty times to stop) and would just help organize in the first place, or had even labeled the boxes with what was in them!

Speaking of where the hell _was_ Jack? He was _not_ going to just slip off like that!

Whining coming from right next to him had Hiccup sighing and kneeling down, only to be pushed to the ground by his large german shepard.

“T-Toothless! Off- _GET OFF!”_

Hiccup struggled for a bit, before giving up and laying there with the full weight of his dog laying on him covering his face with layers of slobber. He didn’t know how long he stayed like that until he ehard the soft padding of feet walk up to him and Jack’s face was looking down at him, trying hard to keep a grin off his face (and failing horribly).

“Ah, doin’ okay there Hic?”

Hiccup felt his eyes hurt as he glared harder than he ever had up at the stupidly gorgeous face of his stupidly handsome boyfriend, and he hissed out in a wheezy voice,

“ _Where the hell have you been?_ ”

It must’ve looked scary due to Jack’s drop of his grin changed to biting his lip and looking everywhere but at him.

“Okay yeah, uh, I’ve got a reasonable explanation for it I swear.”

Hiccup gave a harsh bark of a laugh, finally managing to get Toothless off and wiping at his face, continuing to glare as he sat up.

“Oh, you mean something as _‘reasonable’_ as the time you covered Toothless with shaving cream? OR maybe as _‘reasonable’_ as the time you broke my reading glasses?”

He continued on, listing off many other _‘reasonable’_ times Jack did something and was making the other wince at every memory, pulling over one of the boxes he hadn’t seen yet and opening it, and taking out things one by one.

“Unless you mean that one **_‘reasonable’_** time you got _completely_ lost with those two kids you babysat and couldn’t make it to the dinner I slaved over for the _whole DAY-_ and you know what, Jack? I do _NOT_ want to hear your stupid-“

His box of paints.

“-half-assed-”

A photo frame of his family before his Mom died.

“-farfetched-

One of Toothless’s toys.

“-excuse _now_ or _ever_ agai-!“

Hiccup froze as he looked into the box, Jack frowning in confusion and stepping closer to look, a smile splitting across his face.

“. . . since you don’t want to hear the reason, I’ll just say that’s what I was looking for.”

Sitting in the box, nestled between a few more art supplies and sketch books Hiccup had, was a stuffed dragon. It looked worn from age and had some patches on it, but other than that it was in one piece.

Hiccup was silent, reaching trembling fingers out to gently grab the toy, pulling it up and out, sitting back on his haunches as he stared at it further. His thumb ran over the button eyes, feeling the worn smoothness of it and the thin fabric of the neck, and finally stuttered out,

“H-How did. . . you couldn’t. . . where was it?”

“Well it’s been sitting in that box the whole drive here.”

Hiccup whipped his head around and Jack expected to get some more snark, but was surprised to see the genuine look of shock on the freckled face, green eyes shimmering and a tongue darting out to wet suddenly dry lips, and stammering out,

“No I. . . I lost this _years_ ago, how-where-“

Jacks smile softened, moving to sit down and wrap his arms around the other.

“Believe me, I never knew what it was to you, I was visiting Johan’s black market, and he pointed it out and said it meant  a lot to somebody close to me. So I took a random guess it was for you so I snapped a picture and sent it to Stoick, and he said it had been yours, that your Mom made it for you as a kid. I got it and hid it for three weeks, since I figured this would make a great thing to give to you whenever, I just didn’t know when. Then you asked if we wanted to move in together, and I thought it’d be a great idea to give it to you now, and of course I completely forgot which box I hid it in so I panicked and started to bring in all these boxes and went off to search through them, but here it is.”

It grew silent again, with Hiccup looking at the toy and relearning it, while Jack held him. Eventually Jack set his chin on the freckled shoulder in front of him, looking out at the boxes stacked in the room.

“Sorry to up and abandon you with all these boxes like that, I was just worried it had gotten lost again and I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t find it while I wasn’t there-“

Hiccup silenced the other by grabbing one of the arms around his waist, shaking his head.

“Jack no, I’m the one who needs to apologize, I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. I just got more and more stressed the longer I looked at all these boxes, and Toothless was wanting attention, and I was worried about leaving something behind, and all you were doing was trying to return something I thought I’d never see again. . . “

Jack smiled, pressing his nose to behind the others ear, speaking again,

“Okay I accept it, but I have to apologize still, I shouldn’t had run off, good boyfriends stay and help but I let my panic get the better of me.”

Hiccup laughed and finally turned to look into the other’s bright blue eyes, smiling.

“I accept your apology too, okay? We’re both idiots.”

He quieted any other remarks with a kiss, slow and gentle, and ending it with a gentle tug on the bottom lip.

“Alright, now you’re helping me with this mess.”

Jack groaned and didn’t loosen his hold, instead moving to try and steal another kiss, only to meet thin air as Hiccup leaned back, eyebrow raised.

“No, no more kissing until later.”

The other pouted, watching as another box was pulled over, face brightening up at an idea.

“How about after every box I unpack I get one kiss?”

Hiccup laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Deal.”


	3. Day 3: Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go, sorry these keep coming out as rly sad prompts unu

Jack was an exceptional listener, probably helped with the fact that he was blind, but most people thought he never really listened since he was such a prankster and occasionally had his head in the clouds.

If he really put himself to it, he could hear a huge range of things, like the click of a stoplight changing through heavy construction sounds, could hear the faint sound of his mom talking on the phone downstairs with the door closed (that one was especially hard), and he always heard the mean-spirited whispers of kids making fun of him in a noisy lunchroom.

It had his advantages and its disadvantages, but he always prided himself on it.

Except the one time he hated having it.

-

Jack could hear the squeak of Hiccup’s shoes as he bounced on his heels, probably turning his head around to look for his Dad.

After being friends for a few months, Hiccup shyly asked Jack if he wanted to sleepover at his house. Jack was all too eager to accept, he’d never been friends long enough with anyone to do such a thing.

So after the parents talked about it, it was decided that Hiccup’s father would pick them up and take them home, where the boys could play a while and have dinner before going to bed (they had their own plans to stay up to tell ghost stories like how Hiccup said you were supposed to) and spending the next day together until lunch.

Eventually the squeaking stopped and he felt a tug on his sleeve.

“He’s here.”

Jack nodded and grabbed Hiccup’s hand, listening closely and hearing the same heavy thumping steps he now matched with Hiccup’s dad.

“Alright boys, come along.”

They walked only a few steps when Hiccup abruptly stopped, Jack stopping before he collided with him, and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when he heard the adult kneel down and the clap of a hand landing on a shoulder.

“Hiccup, where’d that bruise come from?”

A bruise? When had he gotten that? Jack racked his brain, remembering earlier that day when he had jokingly hit his arm only to hear a gasp of pain and feel Hiccup move away.

He had asked if he hit too hard, but Hiccup had just brushed it off, saying he’d been shoved around at school.

“I-It’s nothing Dad-“

“It’s pretty big, ere you just playing around with the boys?”

“Uhm, kind of.”

There was a beat of silence before he heard the father stand up again, giving an okay, and they were walking again.

When they were in the car Jack tapped on Hiccup’s wrist, using morse code.

_‘Did those bullies give you that bruise?’_

_‘Yeah.’_

_‘Then why didn’t you tell him they hurt you?’_

_‘I think it’s better for him to think it’s not bullying.’_

Jack pressed his lips together, letting go of Hiccup for the rest of the ride.

-

Nothing else happened until dinner.

Hiccups mom was running late, and got home just in time to sit and eat with them. They ate the pork chops and mashed potatoes a bit, Hiccup doing his best to hide his bruise from his mom (which was looking a little worse)and thought it was avoided until he was explaining the latest library book he had checked out from the school. It was about space and the different planets and galaxies and he had been gesturing wildly when his mom gasped ,

“Henry, what happened to your arm?!”

Hiccup blinked and suddenly remembered the bruise, pulling his arms down and about to mutter out an excuse when his dad spoke up,

“It’s nothing Val, just some fun with the other boys is all.”

Vallerie looked from Hiccup, worry lines pressing deep into her face, before switching to Stoick, a harsh glare in place.

Hiccup trembled where he sat looking between his parents as he saw that familiar tension grow between them.

Not now, not here, not with Jack right next to him.

The tension stayed there, his mom standing up and telling him that it was past his and Jacks bedtime. Hiccup only nodded and grabbed Jack’s hand, the both of them standing up as he practically dragged them away.

They had just left the bathroom, both dressed in PJs and teeth brushed, when the first warnings came.

“How could you call what happened to him _‘just some fun’_?”

“Boys roughhouse, it’s not that big a deal!”

Hiccup looked towards the staircase, whispering softly,

“Oh no.”

He quickly grabbed Jacks wrist, pulling him towards his room as the conversation downstairs kept going,

“That bruise practically _covers_ his arm Stoick!”

“They’re young, they don’t know their own strength-“

“ _Stop trying to make it seem like an accident!_ ”

The door shut closed, Hiccup shaking slightly as he kept himself from doing anything else, and the sounds outside were muffled slightly.

Hiccup swallowed and turned to Jack, lightly grabbing his pajama sleeve and guiding him to his bed.

“. . . They’ll stop after a while.”

He finally looked at Jack, surprised to see the look of worry and confusion on his face.

“. . . You mean, this happens a lot?”

Hiccup shrugged, mentally smacking himself after it and quickly responding,

“Sort of, every few nights I think.”

Jack was quiet after that, climbing up onto the bed and under the sheets along with Hiccup, not asking about the ghost stories they had to tell, and was content with just trying to sleep.

The yelling got louder, and Hiccup couldn’t help the shuddering gasp that clawed its way out of his throat, latching onto Jacks arm without thinking.

“. . . You’re sure?”

Hiccup couldn’t think of anything else to do but press his face closer to the other, whimpering out,

“No.”

-

Hiccup eventually fell asleep after counting out to twenty-seven minutes, still firmly latched onto Jacks arm.

Jack lay awake a bit longer, eyes open and ears hearing every accusation thrown around downstairs, some concerning time, a few about work, but overall it was about Hiccup.

That was when he started to hate how well he could hear.


	4. Day 4: Nightmare

Jack bolted upright, gasping and sweating bullets, heart pounding in his chest.

He sat there, chest heaving, blinking hard so as to try and remember what he had woken up from. He definitely knew it was a nightmare, he just didn’t know what was in it that got him this scared.

The immediate images to come to mind were himself desperately flailing in dark water and Hiccup there too.

Another minute passed before the creak of a door made him come back to reality, looking up and seeing Hiccup standing at the door.

Hiccup just looked to have gotten up, the drawstring on his sweatpants had gotten loose and rode down, showing off a freckled hip, the shirt rumpled and exposing a large portion of Hiccup’s pectorals, and his eyes were half-closed from sleep in them, and his auburn hair was stuck-up in random places.

His voice croaked a little (he’d gotten a cold recently and was almost to full health by now), words partially slurred,

“Jack? Whatrya doin. . . “ he paused to yawn, reaching a hand up to wipe at some dried drool at the corner of his mouth, “ awake? Did I doit or. . . “

_He was grasping blindly, the bone-chilling water crushing him on all sides, in the inky black, thinking of nothing but finding something (or someone) that was trapped here. His nose and throat burned and his chest screamed to release the tainted air inside, but he couldn’t do so even if he wanted to (no light meant no way out meant being trapped)._

_Still he went on, his only motivation was finding what had been lost, and getting even one last touch would mean he could peacefully die in this abyss._

_Somehow he managed to move forward, and eventually started to see the outline of somebody._

_This only made him panic more and try to move faster, squinting his eyes to try and make out the figure better._

_A burst of energy finally got him the last few inches, and he was met face-to-face with what used to be somebody._

_Once tanned, freckled skin was sunken in and pale, dark rings around his half-mast dull green eyes that used to sparkle, thin lips now tinted a dark blue like the veins that popped out on a wrist, a taut rope tied round the neck._

_He lets out a scream, bubbles rushing upwards framing the face of his lover._

“. . . didja just have a bad dream?”

Wide blue eyes stared unblinking, and looked to be staring at something else, only confusing the other more.

It took all Jack had not to throw himself at Hiccup after the nightmare came back, to try and meld themselves together to rid that horrid image that burned into his mind’s eye, replace the ghost with the still alive being.

Eventually Jack was able to speak, letting out a cough and wetting his lips, running a hand through his white hair.

“Yeah, just a bad dream.”

That was all it was. Nothing but a hallucination his brain came up with to keep itself occupied while he rested.

He tried to shake it off,  both settling back down under the covers with twined legs and arms and light snoring filling his ears, pretend it wasn’t as bad as it seemed.

The image of Hiccup, dead by suffocation and drowning, still burned into his eyelids well into the morning.


	5. Day 5: Meet the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for this being late this was a tough one to do, and i ended it pretty suddenly but i just needed to get it done, expect todays prompt up tonight. this'd be a great thing to expand on further, it rly wasn't meant to just be a prompt

The light roar of the highway filled the car, thankfully it wasn’t loud enough to disturb the two children sleeping peacefully in the back seat.

Toothiana glanced back at them, giving a smile at the serene expressions on the little boy and girls faces.

The boy was Jamie Bennett, a bright boy with brunet hair and eyes that lit up when you talked about sasquatch and myths, and the girl was Sophie Bennett, blonde hair that scattered about and green eyes that brightened at the mention of the Easter Bunny.

The chances of these two being adopted by the same family had been very unlikely, but they lucked out and were picked by a couple.

She turned back to the file in her lap. It held the official papers of their adoption and the files on the children, and it also held the files of the lucky parents.

The two males had caused a bit of a stir, a few of the workers refusing to work with them. Thankfully Manny had passed the case onto her and North, her husband, knowing that they would work to make sure a child got a home.

She pulled out their papers, looking once again at the smiling faces of Jack Overland-Haddock and Henry ‘Hiccup’ Overland-Haddock. It was listed that they were married in California and lived in Anima Station.

They both passed the test with flying colors, house properly met the requirements needed, they both had no bad past history, and they were waiting to get their two new additions.

“We are looking for what exit again?”

She glanced up to see her husband squinting out at the passing road signs, bringing a hand up to scruff at his beard, then looked back down at the printed out direction from Google maps.

“Exit 80, it’ll be coming up. Should I wake the kids up?”

North shook his head, flicking on the blinker to move to the right.

“Nah, let them sleep a bit more, did not get much sleep last night. Too busy being excited about new life.”

Tooth smiled and nodded, looking back at the slumbering children.

Jack and Hiccup hadn’t met them yet, they had chosen them based off pictures they had seen. They were sure these kids would be perfect, no doubts about it. She couldn’t wait to see how the Bennetts would react to them.

-

Jack had a huge fidget habit, he always had to be doing something when he got nervous, whether it was bouncing about, doing the laundry ten times, or pestering whomever was available.

Hiccup was lucky that he wasn’t doing the latter, he would’ve just been made more nervous about the arrival today.

Jack had always been vocal about having kids should their relationship get that far, it was never a persistent ‘We gotta have kids’ for every moment of their time together, it was the simple occasional moments. When they were out shopping and happened by the kids toy section, taking a walk through the park and seeing children out on the playground, or when somebody close to them had a baby, Jack would always get excited, then quiet down a bit and get this look on his face that Hiccup never saw anywhere else, and like a mantra,

_“One day.”_

The platinum blond was patient, understanding that Hiccup was nervous about raising a child in general. His relationship with his father had been very rocky most of his life, and his Mom had passed on when he was only six. He had doubts about his worth as a parent.

So it wasn’t until Hiccup began to think more about it despite his fear that they really looked into it. He really couldn’t remember much about the process, it was all a blur, and now here he was watching as Jack flitted back and forth between the two new rooms they had fashioned into bedrooms for their soon-to-be children.

The magnitude of this change hadn’t really hit yet, but Hiccup knew it would hit sooner or later. It had definitely happened to Jack.

“-blank walls were the right thing to do right? That way if they get interested in other things they can just put it up without having to worry about anything already up?”

Hiccup blinked and looked up to where Jack stood leaned against the doorframe, looking into the walls in the room opposite. He shrugged and continued to run his hands over his cat, a black tabby with startling green eyes,

“Yeah, it’ll be fine. You need to stop worrying.”

Jack was silent for a second, then smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, it’s just. . . “

He moved to sit opposite of Hiccup on their top stair, leaning forward and crossing his arms over his knees and settling his head on them, looking down at Toothless.

“. . . you know that moment when you finally recognize something is happening? I just had it this morning when we woke up.”

Hiccup smiled and nodded, scratching underneath the felines chin.

“I figured, with how worked up you were getting about the rooms and everything inside them.”

Toothless squirmed out from under Hiccups hand, leaving to go check out the rooms the two humans had been fussing over. They both watched him leave, Jack glancing back at Hiccup after a bit.

“It hasn’t happened to you?”

The younger shook his head, leaning back onto the wall behind him.

“I’m sure it’ll hit when Jamie and Sophie get here.”

Jack nodded, and was still before he reached a hand out, placing it on the others left leg, just above where his fake leg was.

“You sure you’re ready? For taking a step like this?”

Hiccup looked at him, and gave him a smile.

“I’m sure, don’t worry about me.”

The ring of the doorbell made them jump, turning their heads to look down the staircase, and they happened to catch Toothless bounding down.

They both laughed, standing up and looking t each other.

“Well, let’s go be parents.”

-

Jamie stared at the door before him, holding tightly onto Sophie who stood next to him, wondering whom exactly lay beyond the door.

He’d only been told that the couple was Jack and Hiccup, and that they had wanted both him and his sister.

He hadn’t wanted to look at the pictures, he just wanted to see them once he could meet them face-to-face.

So there may have been one or two cases before where he got excited to see the new family through a photo only to not be what they wanted in the end. Might as well spare some of the pain by not getting attached by a simple image.

He heard footsteps from behind the door, and sucked in a breath as the door began to open.

There stood one of his new fathers, hair a shock of white and the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. The biggest smile stretched across his pale face, and he was glancing between him and Sophie.

Before anything could be said, Sophie spoke up,

“Daddy!”

She left Jamie’s side and launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his legs.

For a moment he stood there, an indescribable look on his face, and for a moment Jamie was afraid what had happened before would happen again, and he got scared.

Then the smile returned, and crouched down to better hug Sophie, fully picking her up in his arms.

“It’s so nice to meet you.”                                                                                                                                                          

Without a second thought Jamie ran and joined the hug, so grateful that he wouldn’t have to hide his sadness, didn’t have to comfort a sobbing Sophie again, and was able to finally feel like he belonged.

Afterwards, they stepped inside, where Jamie met his other father, giving the two a small smile and a wave. He got the same treatment as the other, both rushing him and holding on fast, happy when he crouched down and returned the hugs.

The two children watched as they both made the final signatures on their papers, fully accepting them into their lives.

They all stood out on the porch to wave Mr. and Mrs. North off, Sophie balanced on Daddy’s hip and Jamie holding onto Papa’s hand.


	6. Day 6: General AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one's going to need some explanation.
> 
> there's this cult movie called drop dead fred, it's about this woman who has a psychotic imaginary friend called drop dead fred that does all kinds of hilarious things, you can watch it on netflixs (but they're taking it off when the new year starts!)
> 
> and this is basically an au where Hiccup is in the situation of the woman and Jack is the crazy imaginary friend. i had way too much fun writing this as you will come to see. jack is going to come off as pretty ooc, but hey this is my au i can do what i want~

Hiccup sighed and stared up at the ceiling, still unused to the fact that it’s the one he had growing up.

Yes, here he was back home with his father, after getting dumped by his husband Dagur.

Life was just so perfect for him, huh?

He shifted to lay on his right side, staring out the window to the street he knew like the back of his hand.

Tomorrow he had to go talk with Dagur, try to get some reason into him, make them fall in love again, just _anything_ so he didn’t have to live with his father again.

He reached up to grab the glass of water on the side, and took a sip for it when some music started to play.

Hiccup stopped and glanced back over to the window, eyes on the music box sitting there, aged tape keeping it shut.

It only played music when you opened it.

It continued to play, getting faster and faster, and Hiccup had to keep himself from jumping and screaming. He carefully set the glass down, and slowly moved a hand to flick the lamp on.

As soon as the light turned on, the music stopped.

It hesitantly played a few more notes then completely stopped, and Hiccup got up to investigate it. As far as he knew the house wasn’t haunted, so what could’ve caused his old music box to do that?

He remembered to when he ran into Astrid at his old place of work (as of today, just like Hiccup to not only lose his husband and house, but his job in one day too), and had brought up his old imaginary friend and the things they had done.

No, it couldn’t be. Imaginary friends were only meant for kids, he would never come back. . .

Hiccup picked up the box, turning it over once, inspecting the dirtied and aged wood and the yellowed tape, and then began to tear at it.

_Riiiiiiiip_

The box began to shake, and let out a yelp and tossed it onto his bed. From there it continued to shake, then burst open as a spray of blue light shot out, then fell like snowflakes onto the ground on the other side of his bed.

Once it stopped, he climbed onto it, peering at the ground below to see nothing.

He leaned over the bed, peeking underneath. He felt his hair touch the ground and swish as he looked at the clear space there.

Hiccup slowly pulled himself back up, knowing that there was somebody else in the room now, he just didn’t know where they were.

“ _FRECKLE FACE!”_

Hiccup let out a scream, whirling around to the person behind him. His eyes widened as he took in the appearance of a teenager, dressed in a blue hoodie and brown pants. He was incredibly pale to match his white, messed up hair, and his startlingly blue eyes shined like his perfect teeth as he smiled at him.

He only stayed like that a second longer, face scrunching up as he took in Hiccup’s appearance, frowning deeply.

“Ewwww _yuck,_ you’re even uglier than before! You grew up! And your nose is even bigger than before! _UCK.”_

He stuck his tongue out and made a gagging noise, jumping off and pointing at him with his crooked staff, and began to speak in a matter-of-factly voice,

“I’m sorry, I’m gonna puke all over you lie down.”

He then pushed at Hiccups chest with his staff, making him squeak as he fell and bounced on the bed.

He let out a laugh, before he stopped and looked about the room. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked towards the closet, haphazardly throwing his staff to the side.

“Waitasecond, where are the dragons?”

Hiccup could only stare and watch as Jack went into his closet, throwing his old childhood toys out in search of his dragon action figures. He could only prop himself on his elbows and mutter out,

“Get Lost Jack Frost.”

Jack continued to burrow through, eventually giving out a cry of victory as he pulled out two dragon toys. One was a two headed green dragon, and the other was a brown, bulky one.

“Hello Meatlug, hello Barf and Belch! How about we play a game?”

Instantly the two poor toys were frozen over, and Jack laughed as he threw Barf and Belch to the ground and slammed Meatlug into the wall. Both shattered upon impact, leaving ice scattered on the floor and on the wall.

Hiccup jumped and stared at them, surprised at how calm he seemed with all this. His imaginary friend was somehow back, had destroyed two of his favorite toys, and here he was sitting calm as could be on his bed.

“Oh! Here’s George the Giraffe!”

Sure enough, Hiccup looked up and there Jack had in his hands an old stuffed giraffe, a ribbon tied around his neck and some cheap bracelet on his wrist.

Jack smiled and waved the toy around a bit,

“Say hello George!”

He gave a hello in a higher pitched voice, then his smile got even wider.

“Lets have some fun!”

“ _No no no!”_

 _“_ Yes yes yes!”

Without any hesitation, Jack ripped apart George, laughing maniacally as the stuffing flew out and fell like snowflakes all around.

Again, Hiccup just sat and stared at the display, probably still because he couldn’t make his brain realize that his crazy imaginary friend was _actually_ _back_.

Jack said a few undecipherable things as he did the act, then threw the rag of fabric that had once been George to the ground, blowing a raspberry at the offending thing on the floor.

Hiccup stared down at the sad beady eyes of the toy, a hand reaching up to run through his hair,

“I must be dreaming.”

Jack poked his head back into the closet, pulling his head out and frowning as he started to whine,

“What happened to the cars? What happened to the _rest of the toooooys?”_

Hiccup blinked and shrugged, watching as Jack went back in to search a little more.

“They’re gone, I guess my dad got rid of them. I-I mean I’m an adult now. . . “

Jacks face came back out and dropped, actually looking a bit hurt as he echoed back,

“You’re an adult now?”

Hiccup swallowed and nodded, pulling back a bit as Jack jumped over to look closely at his face. What was once a youthful face to Jack, rounded and smattered in freckles and bright green eyes had now turned to a more squared jaw, cheekbones, and forest green eyes among lighter freckles.

He frowned and got closer, this time stating,

“You’re an adult now.”

Hiccup nodded again, giving an uneasy smile as Jacks face finally lit up, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

“Well, that means there’s a bunch of adult stuff to smash now, right?”

Before he knew it the poor guy was being dragged out of his room by his figment, racing down the stairs while the pale boy laughed the while.

Now Hiccups brain was catching up, because oh god Jack was going to do something stupid that he would have to explain to his disapproving father who thought he was just being difficult.

Hiccup scurried after Jack, whispering,

“Jack you need to stop-!”

“Shh, I’m trying to think!”

Hiccup rolled his eyes and reached out a hand to stop him, but found his mouth getting frozen over. His eyes widened in panic and he scratched at it.

“I can’t think with you trying to nag me!”

Jack tapped a finger over his mouth in thought, eyes scanning the area, before landing on the door and the snow shovel by there. His smile was practically the Grinch’s, and he raced off, opening the door and grabbing the shovel as he went. Thankfully the ice on Hiccups mouth melted away, and he spluttered and wiped the excess water away, walking over to the door and looking out.

It was too dark outside to see where the imaginary teen had gone, and Hiccup was about to close the door when Jack came back, parading a shovel full of snow as he passed.

Hiccup could only watch in horror as Jack waltzed over to the living room that his Dad had specifically blocked off because he had just had the hardwood done. He stopped before the ‘Keep out’ sign, sending a smile at Hiccup, gesturing with the shovel.

“Found this out there, figured it’d be great for redecorating.”

He only had enough time to notice the snow was wet and yellow before it was tossed onto the nicely polished floor.

It took Hiccup everything he had to not scream out and launch himself at Jack, as the other only continued to laugh and grabbed a mop, hopped over the sign and began to push the revolting snow _everywhere._

“Dum dum dum, da dada da de, dog pee dog pee, dog pee everywhere~!”

He slapped the mop onto his father’s chair, the leather giving a wet shine as the mop was dragged all over it.

“Dog pee on the chair, yucky yucky dog pee~!”

Hiccup groaned and grabbed at his hair, eyes flitting around the room at the damage. How the hell was this stuff getting everywhere?!

“Hiccup?”

He jumped and looked up to the top of the staircase, seeing his father there, disgruntled and tying his plaid robe in place, squinting down at him.

“What’re you doing up boy.”

“Uh, I was just getting a glass of water, don’t mind me.”

The tiny white lie was enough to make Stoick lumber off, probably to the bathroom, giving Hiccup more than enough time to step over the sign, taking careful care of where he stepped. His mind instantly formulated a plan, stepping over to Jack (whom was now lifting up an ancient Viking statue that Hiccup knew was passed down through the Haddock family) and grabbing at the plain end of the mop.

“Jack, how about we play a game?”

That instantly got the figments attention, perking up and twisting his body to look at Hiccup.

“A game?”

“Yeah! We’re going to play hide and seek.”

Jack smiled, arms dropping by his sides and making the statue swing about, making Hiccup cringe.

“Hide and seek?! I _love_ hide and seek! I’m gonna hide someplace where you’ll never ever _ever_ find me!”

Hiccup smiled and nodded, slowly reaching a hand out.

“That’s the spirit, if you could just give that to-“

Suddenly Jack was holding the statue up above his head, mischief still clear on his face.

“We’ll play that in a second though, lets do a quick round of catch!”

Then the statue was flying and Hiccup dove and caught it, sighing in relief when he saw it resting safely in his hands.

“Okay you start counting, I’ll go hide!”

Then Jack was gone before Hiccup even started counting. Hiccup sat up, placing the statue on a nearby end table, then grimacing as he felt his t-shirt cling to his skin, and his nostrils finally picked up the full-on reek of dog piss.

He groaned and rubbed at his face, muttering under his breath,

“What am I doing? What. Am I. Doing.”

-

Hiccups eyes  slowly opened to the sight of his room bathed in warm sunlight. He pulled himself up, arms going above his head and stretching out. He was never much of a morning person, so it was no surprise he walked right past the mess of toys scattered about, and the two damp spots on the wall and floor.

He rubbed at his head, recalling the dream he’d had last night. His old imaginary friend had been there, and had completely ruined the living room. Thankfully it was only just a. . .

Hiccup was wide awake the moment he saw his father in the living room, pushing a mop about among trash bags full of wet and yellowed paper towels.

Of course on top of trying to save his marriage, getting kicked out of his home, losing his car and wallet, and getting fired from his job, his stupid demonic imaginary friend Get Lost Jack Frost was back and ready to make life an utter living hell for him.

Lucky him.


	7. Day 7: Christmas/Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here is the last one!!! i hope you guys enjoyed this as much as i did, happy holidays and a happy new year! uwu

Snoggletog was upon the island of Berk once again, holiday cheer among the people and decorations hung up everywhere.

Due to the mishap of the dragons migrating last year to mate and lay eggs, this year the Vikings better prepared themselves for the day. This time, instead of complete confusion and chaos, it was a smoother transition of the dragons leaving. Sure some of the reptiles left while holding people up to decorate, but Vikings could handle a few bruises.

There was still the lingering sadness of their friends not being there, but this time they knew they’d be coming back with no doubts.

Toothless didn’t leave with the other dragons, and this time not because of his tail. The Night Fury had only left because he had wanted to find Hiccups helmet that had gotten lost at sea.

And it may also be the fact that a regular visitor of Hiccup was finally being seen by the overprotective friend.

Toothless’s initial reaction to meeting Jack Frost was not the best, if trying to blast the frost spirit out of the sky was anything to go by.

The dragon just really didn’t like Jack, but Hiccup could guess because of how close Jack could get into one’s personal space, especially his.

Jack wasn’t shy, he was happy to get right into Hiccups face if need be, at first when he had met the spirit all those years ago he’d been put off by it, but now it had just become another thing he had come adjusted to.

So when Toothless went down for a nap, Hiccup suggested a walk so Jack could get a break from being constantly tracked by the Night Fury.

Now they were walking through the woods, sometimes chatting, but mostly staying in a companionable silence to enjoy the scenery.

“You really did a great job this year, I didn’t think snow could ever get this white.”

Jack smiled flipped his staff over his shoulders, arms going up to rest on it. They were both walking towards the secret cove, viewing the beauty of the white snow covering like a thick blanket, and the icicles glistening like crystals from trees.

“Yeah, figured it could be a nice gift. If I’m gonna give you guys snow for nine months might as well make it pretty.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes, taking light steps and sometimes toeing the path, wanting to make sure he didn’t trip on a covered tree root or rock.

“A nice gift would be to work on that hail, last time they were the size of boulders, I kid you not.”

Jack turned to give him a comeback, only to see his eyes go somewhere else and blink in surprise.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and looked at where Jack was staring, seeing nothing but a clump of leaves and some white berries.

“What’s got your-“

“How’d you wind up with mistletoe here?”

Now the eyebrows furrowed, staring at Jack.

“Mistletoe?”

Jack didn’t pay attention, using the wind to jump easily over to the far-off spot, leaving Hiccup groaning and begin to pick across the ground, able to hear the spirits voice over the quiet of the forest.

“I didn’t think it made it across the ocean to grow here, unless Johann brought some seeds over or had some attached to a good. . . “

Hiccup finally made it over, tripping only twice, wiping snow off his vest as he stood next to Jack, looking up at the foliage.

“Well, you seem to know a lot about it, mind filling me in?”

He didn’t see how Jack’s face turned pink slightly, glancing over to look at the Viking.

“You really don’t know what mistletoe is?”

Hiccup shook his head, turning to look at Jack,

“No, it does kinda sound like Missing Toe though.”

Now Jacks face scrunched together, casting an incredulous look at the other.

“Missing Toe? You mean like-“

“Yup, someone’s missing toe, hung up like that.” He pointed up at the sprig, feeling a ghost of pain on his left eye. “You were supposed to punch whoever passed underneath it, Astrid came up with it last year as a way to keep others happy when the dragons left.”

Jack let out a snicker, mirth on his face as he looked at the unamused face of the other.

“You Vikings and your strange ways!”

Hiccup huffed, rubbing at his cheek as he glanced back up, asking again,

“Well, will you tell me about the stupid plant up there?”

He didn’t see the soft smile that broke across the others face, not noticing as he leaned closer.

“Well, it’s called mistletoe, and when two people stand underneath it, they have to. . . “

Hiccup turned back to Jack, about to ask him to continue, when cool, chapped lips met his.

It lasted barely five seconds, but it was long enough to warm him right to his toes.

They pulled apart, Jack grinning as he finished,

“. . . kiss eachother.”

Hiccup stood stunned a moment, then returned the smile, glancing back up then down again, eyebrows raising in question.

“We’re still under it though. . . does that mean we still need to be kissing?”

That was answer enough for them to press closer, lips locking more firmly, sharing in the warmth growing between them.


End file.
